Hetalia Academy: Class Sette
by insertnamehere21
Summary: The 193 nations of the world attend a top-level boarding school. Told from the point of view of the ghost of Ancient Rome, join Italy, Germany, Japan, France, Canada, Netherlands and the other 19 members of class sette (including OCs) as they put up with Principal United Nations, dormitories, and each other.
1. 193 countries - 1 school - SOS

_Guess what, I own Hetalia! Nah, just kidding. But seriously, do I need to put in a disclaimer?_

_Well, if I must..._

_Disclaimer - I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or sequels. The OCs in this story might be completely created by me, or I might have gotten their personality ideas from the web...I'm honestly not sure. _

_Alright, here's my new fanfic - Hetalia Academy: Class Sette - I know this idea of the Hetalia characters going to a boarding school is a dime a dozen, but here's how mine is different -_

_All 193 members of UN (i.e. not Prussia or Romano, sorry, though they will make appearances) will be attending. Only a handful will have main roles (though some are OCs) _

_Also, unlike some other 'Hetalia Academy' fics, the countries have met prior and are more and less familiar to each other, and any battles or wars have happened in this timeline. I know it makes little sense that they're suddenly going to school now, but hey, Hetalia's not exactly the most consistent of animes (Remember when Prussia was complaining about being a secondary character?)_

_As for pairings, there will be some straight couples, and possibly some gay love, though no guarantees (I won't get too into describing sex scenes though, I'd rather keep this T-rated)._

_I hope you enjoy. But if you don't, that's fine too. _

* * *

**Hetalia Academy: Class Sette.**

Hello, my name is Ancient Rome, and I will be telling this story.

I died back in 476AD, but my ghost still roamed my former ruling city, Rome, where a new school was recently built, called the Worldwide Boarding Academy.

I stood outside the gates on the first day. This school is quite big. There are quite a few large buildings in it, such as the cafeteria, the gym, the dormitories and the classroom building. It looks like it would be fit to capacitate around 200 students, and that is what it will almost do, as there will be 193 students attending – one for each member of the United Nations.

I looked ahead and I saw a bus come to a stop. A bit to the right, another bus pulled up, and another one, and another one.

In the end, there was a total of six yellow buses in a row. The doors slowly swept open and a load of young-looking men and women came rushing out of the doors.

"Slowly, slowly!" the bus drivers yelled, though they didn't seem to be listening. Once they began, they couldn't be stopped.

I sat down on top of the high walls of the school, and I watched in fascination as they rushed past like I wasn't there. Then again, I practically wasn't. It was a rather wonderful sight. A river of different skin tones and cultures and clothing.

"Dude, doesn't this place look awesome!?" one of the male students exclaimed in a thick Californian accent.

"Enh…can't breathe, too heavy. America, why do I have to carry all your stuff?" a guy next to him panted.

"Because, Canada, you're my little bro, and you have to do whatever I say," America replied, adjusting his glasses. "Now, come on, they're not gonna wait forever for us."

"Huff…wheeze…coming," Canada sighed as he struggled to keep up with his older brother.

Come to think of it, how were they related again? Weren't they raised separately?

This flowing of diverse cultures and languages ended, unfortunately, leaving three male students who were walking behind and trying to avoid the rush.

"Isn't this exciting!?" the one on the left exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly. Ah, my grandson, Italy Veneziano. My pride and joy before I passed away. "We get to study at a top notch school, and we'll get to see each other every day."

"Yes, Italy, that will be excellent," his friend, Germany, sighed. He had short blonde hair and a very strong build.

"You know, getting a letter illegally forcing you to leave your country and attend school in a foreign land sounded rather terrifying at first, but surprisingly, I am content," smiled an Asian boy on the right. He had black hair…and…if I really have to go through these details, then I doubt you've seen one episode of the show.

"Well, this ordeal isn't going to be all fun and games," Germany sighed. "I'm aiming to get high grades so I can attend a top-level university and become a medical student."

"Oh, Germany, you're so uptight!" Italy exclaimed, grabbing Germany's arm and lifting it in the air. "Relax. Loosen up a bit."

"I'll loosen you up!" Germany said threateningly, as he pulled the smaller nation off. "Now come on, before they shut the doors."

The three of them rushed over to the door, passing out a small panting black male with long black hair.

"Come on, Equatorial Guinea, suck it up!" Germany exclaimed. The small country nodded and ran in after them before the door shut behind him automatically.

The 193 students stood inside the large foyer of the main building.

An elderly looking man stood at a podium before them.

"Hello, my name is Mr United Nations!" he announced. "I am the principal of this school which you will be attending for the next five years. We hope that you will enjoy your days here, but at the same time, we expect high standards from the minds such as your own."

"Are you kidding me!?" Switzerland exclaimed, jerking his thumb over at Mali, who was busy picking her nose.

"Regardless of your different backgrounds, we see great potential in every single one of you. This school has a strict discipline policy. You will each be given a written behaviour code in your native tongue in a few moments or you will be given an audio tape if you do not know how to read. Failure to comply with these rules will result in punishments such as detention, and in extreme cases, expulsion.

Now, first things first, our school implements a strict uniform policy complete with a shirt, tie, blazer and black sensible shoes. We are going to go to a tailor and get you decked out. Most of you should be able to find a size that fits you, though some of you might have to get it specially made."

He briefly gestured at Cuba as he said this, though the Caribbean nation didn't notice.

"Now, please follow me and we will get you fitted."

* * *

"What is with these pants?" Britain asked as he pulled them up his waist and tightened them with a belt. There were lines of several shades of blue and white on them in a plaid pattern. "These are like the ones my brother Scotland makes me wear on our golf trips."

"This uniform blows," America groaned as he buttoned up his white shirt. "Hey, Canada, I can't tie this top button. Do it for me."

"Y-y-yes, brother," Canada replied as he finished tying his tie, and he went over to his brother.

* * *

"I don't like these-a uniforms," Italy sighed as he buttoned up his navy blazer. "They remind of the times in my country when children belonged to youth movements and had to wear uniforms all the time."

"Please don't remind me of that period," Germany sighed. "We cannot get through a UN meeting without some country raising their hands and yelling, "Heil, Hitler!"

"Well, I remember that as a great time," Japan said fondly. "I had control over half of Asia, including the Chinese city of Beijing."

"Yeah, but then I came in and made bombs and dropped them all over your land!" America jeered as he slid in between the trio, with Canada still tying his tie for him, causing the nation to be dragged along with him.

"Actually, America, I believe it was I and Canada who designed those bombs," England said angrily, also stepping in between Japan, Germany and Italy.

"Nuh-uh. You're a liar! Canada didn't even exist back then," America replied obnoxiously.

"Uh, yes I did…" Canada said awkwardly, but nobody seemed to hear him.

"Whatever. You just keep believing that you're the hero. Once again," England sighed, and he stepped out of the 'Axis' triangle. America followed, still dragging Canada along with him.

"I'm not…done…" the Northern American nation squeaked.

* * *

Hungary's eyes widened as she watched Poland strike poses in a mirror.

"Oh yeah, tiger!" the drag act exclaimed. "Who's the man? Or the woman? I dunno, lol!"

"Okay, everyone!" United Nations exclaimed, clapping his hands. "It's nice to see that you've all gotten changed, and now it's time to sort you into your rooms. Our dormitory building has eight floors – that's one for each homeroom in this school. Follow me into the assembly hall and we'll get you all sorted out."

There was an opening exam earlier this year for everyone who submitted an application (or who was forced to come here), and assumedly, everyone was going to be sorted into classes based on their results.

I supposed that was reasonable, because I couldn't see a class getting anywhere with educational centres of the world such as United Kingdom and United States mixed together with countries that didn't know how to read such as Mali and South Sudan.

Anyway, I was curious to know how everyone did. I hoped my _ragazzo _Italy got into a top class. I followed the students into the assembly hall and I sat down on a seat at the back. I could only pray that nobody would sit on me. I may be a ghost but that doesn't mean I can't feel solid objects.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Mr United Nations exclaimed. "Here I have the result of which countries will be in which classes.

We will start with Class _Uno._ If I call out your name, get up and stand by the side…

Afghanistan!"

A young-looking man with short brown hair and a fez stood up and walked to the side of the assembly hall.

"Benin, Bhutan, Burkina Faso, Central African Republic, Chad," United Nations continued, taking a pause between each country's name.

The countries that were called out went and stood with Afghanistan at the side of the hall.

So far, this class doesn't seem like a very educated one. Hopefully my Italy won't make it in.

"Cote D'Ivore, Ethiopia, The Gambia, Guinea, Guinea-Bissau, Haiti, Kiribati, Mali."

The foremost mentioned was still picking her nose as she stood up and went off with the others in her class.

"That's enough of that," Switzerland, who was sitting next to her, gagged.

"Silence!" United Nations exclaimed, clapping his hands.

"_I knew joining the UN was a mistake," _Switzerland thought. _"Why did they have to confiscate my gun around these criminals!?"_

"Mozambique, Nauru, Niger, Pakistan, Papua New Guinea, Senegal, Sierra-Leone."

Sierra Leone, a black girl with messy hair tied in plaits, continued to walk towards the door when she froze once the principal had announced the next person who would be joining them –

"Somalia!"

I almost felt bad for that class, getting stuck with Somalia. Somalia was a skinny dark-skinned girl with a ponytail who wore a bandana around her head like a pirate.

She was infamously known for her tendency to be violent and a kleptomaniac, and despite having only been independent for 50 years, she had already caused more chaos than Blackbeard ever did. She was going to make class uno a nightmare.

"South Sudan and Tuvalu," Mr United Nations finished. The last student to get up was a boy with light-brown skin and short shiny black hair. He looked rather gutted to have made it into the lowest class, though considering the fact that he never showed up for the opening test, I saw it as reasonable that he ended up there. There are no points in life for unpunctuality.

"You twenty-four, class uno or class 1, will be sleeping in dorms on the ground floor of the dormitory building. As you can see, your class tutor will guide you to your room," the principal explained.

As the students of that class went off, United Nations continued,

"Let me announce who will be is Class _due _or two –

"Angola, Bangladesh, Burundi, Cambodia, Cameroon, Congo…"

Two African girls stood up.

"…the Democratic Republic," United Nations sighed.

The girls on the left sat down while the other went to stand with the others whose names had already been called out.

"Djibouti, Egypt, Ghana, Laos, Liberia, Madagascar, Mauritania, Morocco, Nepal, Nicaragua, Nigeria, Rwanda, Sudan, Tanzania, Timor-Leste, Togo, Uganda and Yemen."

The rest of the countries who were in this class stood up in their matching uniforms and walked over to the side of the hall without much significance, and they were led off by their tutor.

"Next, we have the students of class _tre _or three," Mr United Nations announced. "If I call your name, then stand up –

Belize."

A girl with thick blonde hair and a starfish clip stood up excitedly in her uniform and walked over to the door.

"Botswana, Cape Verde, Comoros, Republic of Congo."

The girl who accidentally stood up before stood up again. She had long black hair which was tied in a spiky ponytail. She had a rather sinister look on her face. Perhaps she was going to be the alpha-bitch of the class.

"El Salvador," Mr United Nations continued. "Eritrea, Guatemala, Honduras, India, Iran, Iraq, Jamaica."

Jamaica stood up. He was definitely a curio of a character. Along with his uniform, he had a very long beard and a baggy Rastafarian hat. He was definitely a stereotypical Jamaican to me. Then again, I suppose that was the point.

"Kenya, Malawi, Oman, Say…sayo…tomay and…"

"Sao Tome and Principe!" announced a black country with frizzy hair.

"Yes…er…thank you," Mr United Nations nodded. "Now where was I?

Oh yes, Saudi Arabia, Solomon Islands, Swaziland, Syria, United Arab Emirates, Vanuatu and Zambia."

Good, my Italy won't be in this class either. That's a relief. While this class is clearly better than the previous two, it's not a class I'd want my grandson to be making close relationships with.

"Please follow your tutor to the second floor of the dormitory building," Mr United Nations said. "Those are all the students of class tre, now I will announce who will be in class Quattro, or four."

"Algeria, Bolivia, Brazil."

A tall tough guy with a cocky look on his face stood up and swaggered off.

"Ahem, your tie is not tied properly!" Mr United Nations exclaimed sternly, pointing at Brazil.

Brazil grunted before pulling his tie and tying it properly.

Mr United Nations shook his head and rolled his eyes before continuing –

"Dominican Republic, Ecuador, Gabon, Guyana, Indonesia, Lebanon, Lesotho, Malta, Mauritius, Micronesia, Myanmar, Namibia, Palau, Panama, Peru, Seychelles, South Africa, St Lucia, Suriname, Tunisia and Zimbabwe."

The final country to stand up was a girl with curly black hair and a headscarf made out of 100 billion Zimbabwean dollar notes (which are really only worth about 50 cents), and she left with the other students of class quarto.

So, it looked like Italy is going to be in one of the top classes. Good for him. I couldn't help but notice that there aren't many African countries left.

One of the few remaining is Equatorial Guinea, the guy from earlier who was the last to go in.

"Okay then, please follow your tutor to the third floor of the dormitory building."

With that, the twenty-four students of class went out of the door.

"Here are the students who will be in class _cinque _or five. If I call your name, you will stand at the door," Mr United Nations announced. "Bahamas."

A short dark-skinned girl with wavy hair with a yellow flower in her hair was the first person to walk to the side of the hall.

"Don't go near her. She's a jinx," Russia whispered loudly to Kazakhstan, who was sitting beside him.

"Huh?" Kazakhstan, a girl with auburn hair and plaited pigtails, responded.

"The yellow rose," Russia pointed out. "Bad luck."

"That's not a rose…" Kazakhstan pointed out, but he was interrupted by Mr United Nations.

"Silence! These interruptions will not be tolerated," he said sternly. "Bahrain, Brunei, China."

China stood up, looking rather surprised to have had his name called out this early, but he nonetheless shrugged and walked to the door anyway.

"Colombia, Dominica, Equatorial Guinea."

The small African nation stood up before accidentally falling over. He quickly scrambled to his feet and tried to ignore the fits of laughter from the others who were still sitting.

"Fiji, Grenada, Jordan, Kuwait, Libya, Malaysia, Marshall Islands, Mexico, Paraguay, Philippines, Portugal, San Marino."

This was a surprise for me. While I died not long after my granddaughter was born (and rebelled against me), I watched her growing up from above and observed her as a smart and sensible girl, able to keep herself under the radar and prevent invasion.

It was definitely disappointing to see her only make it into this class, but I suppose there was nothing I could do to change it. At least Italy's name hasn't been called out yet.

"Singapore, St Vincent, Thailand, Venezuela and Vietnam."

The South-east Asian nation was the last to stand up, and the students of class cinque left the hall to go to their dorms.

Goodness, I felt tired. How long did it take to announce the names of 193 countries?

Oh well, at least I knew Italy had made it into a good class. Most of the countries left were well developed, and the ones that aren't are well educated nonetheless.

"Okay, there aren't many of you left, but let's motor on anyway," Mr United Nations sighed, now also looking a little tired. "Here are the students of class _sei _or six.

Albania, Argentina, Australia, Austria."

The pianist with black hair and glasses gave Hungary a peck on the cheek before leaving.

"Yes, you two are totally divorced," Poland said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Hungary hissed, nudging him, before putting her hands together, praying that she would be put in this class.

"Bulgaria, Chile, Costa Rica, Cyprus, Greece."

"Hey, wake up," Cyprus hissed at his big brother.

"Oh…yes!" Greece exclaimed, getting up and following his younger brother.

"Come on," Hungary sighed, shaking her hands.

"Israel!" Mr United Nations announced, making Hungary scream at the ceiling.

"Excuse me, miss, is everything okay?" Mr United Nations asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Oh…er…no…" Hungary said embarrassedly, her face going bright red.

Israel, a small Jewish boy with greasy black hair, went past her with a very weird look on his face.

"Korea, South," Mr United Nations continued.

Immediately, two Asian guys stood up, one with short hair, and the other with long hair.

"There is no South Korea!" the one with short hair yelled. "There is only one Korea. And it is me."

"Wrong. It is me! You had no right to be on my land! Long live Kim Il-Sung!" the other one exclaimed. He was presumably North Korea.

Mr United Nations was about to explain that they were wrong, but then he sighed and said to North Korea, "You are wrong. That Korea is the right one."

South Korea smiled and stuck out his tongue at his brother, before walking over to the others who were part of class sei.

"Are you joking me!?" North Korea exclaimed, a very frustrated look on his face.

Mr United Nations just winked at him, making North Korea smile in satisfaction.

The principal shook his head and rolled his eyes before continuing, "Kyrgyzstan, Macedonia, Moldova, Mongolia, Montenegro, Qatar, Romania, Serbia, Spain, Sri Lanka, St Kitts and Nevis, Trinidad and Tobago and Uruguay."

A guy with messy blonde hair and thick glasses was the last one to get up.

"Like I said to the previous five classes, please follow your class tutor to your dorms on the fifth floor," Mr United Nations stated, and the students of class sei left the hall, with only 49 students remaining.

Phew, had this been a long ceremony! Now I know how Greece feels.

"Here are the students who will be in class _sette _or seven in English."

_(The twenty-five countries who will be called out next will be the main characters of this fanfic - so congrats if your country got in)_

"Antigua and Barbuda," was the first country that was called out.

A small black girl with a pink flower in her long black hair and glasses was the first to stand up and walk over to the side of the hall. She was carrying a book with her.

"Belgium," Mr United Nations continued.

The western European nation rose from her seat and walked over to stand with Antigua-Barbuda.

"Canada."

The North American country nodded and also stood at the edge of the hall.

"Croatia, Czech Republic."

Croatia, a guy with short hair and a strange looking black hat; and Czech Republic, a girl with long platinum hair, were the next to rise.

"Denmark, France, Germany, Hungary, Iceland."

If you've seen the anime, you would know these guys so I won't bother describing them. Hungary still looked sad over being separated from Austria.

"Ireland."

A guy with dark red hair and big green eyes nodded his head sharply before standing with the others who were already called. He stood close to Antigua-Barbuda and clicked his tongue.

She looked a little put off and stepped to the left.

"Italy, Japan, Maldives."

"Yahoo!" Italy cheered pumping his fist, before looking up at Mr United Nations, who frowned. "Mi scusi, signore," he said apologetically, before he and Japan went to stand with Germany.

Maldives, on the other hand, was a moderately-sized girl who had short black hair with a white streak in it.

"Monaco, Netherlands, New Zealand."

A guy with short blonde hair that looked like sheep's wool, New Zealand, went to stand with the others of this class.

"Sweden, Switzerland, Tonga."

The two neutral countries got up from their seats along with Tonga, a girl with a maroon headband and long black wavy hair.

"Turkey, Turkmenistan, United Kingdom and United States."

Turkey was the first to get up. He was no longer wearing an eye mask, revealing his eyes, which were dark brown.

America pumped his fist at the prospect of being in the same class as England, while the latter looked much underwhelmed.

Turkmenistan stood up. He was a guy with reddish brown hair and a rather irritated look on his face. He scratched his chest, clearly uncomfortable in the uniform he was wearing.

"And Uzbekistan."

The twenty-fifth member of class sette stood up. He had short dark brown hair and small rectangular glasses.

"Thank you, sir," he said to the principal.

"Shut up," his brother, Turkmenistan, hissed, pulling him over.

"So, those are members of class sette," Mr United Nations stated. "You may now follow your class tutor to your dorms on the sixth floor."

"Yahoo!" Italy cheered, pumping his fist.

"Calm down, Italy," Germany said sternly. "Keep your head down and you'll be fine."

"Yes sir," Italy saluted, before literally putting his head down.

Germany grumbled before stepping out of the door of the hall.

I was about to follow them, but then again I was curious to know who was in the top class. Who could be smarter than my Italy? I know he acts like a fool sometimes, but he has book smarts.

"Okay, listen up!" Mr United Nations announced. "Earlier I said that every student had the potential to do well. I lied though. To be honest, you're the only ones I could see making it. Congratulations for that, class otto, or eight."

What!? Suddenly, Mr United Nations didn't seem like such a nice guy. If that was not bias then what is? Asshole!

"When I call your name, you may stand up. I'll go through your names quickly just so I don't keep you waiting too long.

Andorra, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Barbados, Belarus, Bosnia-Herzegovina, Cuba, Estonia, Finland, Georgia, Kazakhstan, Korea North, Latvia, Liechtenstein, Lithuania, Luxembourg, Norway, Poland, Russia, Samoa, Slovakia, Slovenia, Tajikistan and Ukraine."

The 24 of them all stood up and made their way to the door. It was not really a significant sight, but I noticed that the three Baltic states were in the same class, and they seemed pretty excited about it, fist-pumping and giving each other high-fives.

Russia walked past them, expecting them all to be scared, but they all looked the other way as if he wasn't there.

Well, I suppose it has been over twenty years since they became independent. Now that they have all that protection from NATO and EU and…I'm not really sure of all the details. Honestly, all the alliances of countries in the world are so complicated that they give me a headache.

Alright, I'm done here. I could have been following my grandson to his dorm instead of listening to this a-hole.

Wait, hang on a sec. Once Mr United Nations and the members of class otto had finished clearing off, I noticed two figures in white jumpsuits pull a cleaning cart into the hall.

"I cannot believe it!" one of them yelled. "Me, the great, mighty, awesome Prussia, is stuck doing janitor work! This is outrageous! I should be attending - after all, they let Mali in."

"Shut up, asshole, and give me a rag!" yelled the other one. My grandson, Romano, and I hate to play favourites but...yeah...he's a dickhead.

Okay, that was enough time here. See you in a minute!

* * *

Phew! I'm out of breath! Despite being a ghost, I still have to walk like a regular human. Why can't I morph into supernatural beings like the ghosts in movies? Never mind, that's not important right now.

The dorm advisor was about to announce who would be in each dorm. At least I can be assured that he won't be bunking with Somalia; I already encountered her on the ground floor on my way to the stairs. She was busy giving noogies to Nauru.

"Okay, welcome to your floor, class sette. I hope you will find it passable," the dorm advisor said. He had a distinct Italian accent. "My name is Vittore, and I am from Lugano, Switzerland."

Well I was wrong. But come on, they speak Italian there.

"There are ten rooms in this floor, and there will be three or four of you to each room. You will be split by your gender, and then sorted by alphabetical order.

So, room 701 – Canada, Croatia, Denmark and France."

Canada sighed in relief due to the fact that he wouldn't have to sleep in the same room as the United States, and he dropped his brother's suitcase on the ground and was handed the key to his dorm.

"Hey, Canada, you pick these up this instant!" United States screamed at him, but it was too late. Canada had already gone inside with the other three.

"Au revoir," France said to United States, blowing him a kiss before closing the door

"Grrr!" United States growled, while Vittore continued –

"Room 702 – Germany, Iceland, Ireland and Italy."

"Yahoo!" Italy cheered for the third that day, before starting to sing, "Germany and me, together as one…"

"That's enough," Germany said irritably, before grabbing his friend's shoulder and dragging him into the room.

Iceland and Ireland looked at each other and shrugged before following them inside.

* * *

"Room 703, Japan, Netherlands, New Zealand and Sweden."

"Adequate," Japan nodded as he was handed his key.

"Hey, as long as there's no aliens," Netherlands shrugged, while New Zealand and Sweden went inside without saying anything.

"Room 704, Switzerland, Turkey and Turkmenistan."

Turkey was handed his key and he went in silently, while Switzerland, put his hand on Turkmenistan's shoulder and said – "I just wanted to say how glad I am to be bunking with a fellow neutral country."

"Hey, just so long as I can get out of this itchy uniform," Turkmenistan shrugged, before grabbing his suitcase and going inside.

"Room 705," Vittore announced. "United Kingdom, United States and Uzbekistan."

"You can just call me England," United Kingdom stated.

"And you can call me America," United States said, nudging Uzbekistan, who rolled his eyes.

"NO!" France yelled faintly as he poked his head out of his dorm. "America is a continent not a…"

"Get back inside!" Croatia exclaimed irritably, grabbing France and shutting the door.

"Now that we're done sorting out the boys, here are the girls' dorms," Vittore continued. "Antigua-Barbuda, Belgium, Czech Republic and Hungary, you will be in room 706, and Maldives, Monaco and Tonga, you will be in room 707."

Six of the girls went into their dorms without any hassle.

"Hungary, you coming?" Czech Republic asked her neighbour, who was standing still in the middle of corridor.

"Huh!?" Hungary exclaimed, her eyes widened. "Oh…uh…sorry…I'm coming!"

"Do you miss Austria?" Czech Republic asked compassionately. "It's okay. I'm missing my bro, Slovakia. We'll get through this together."

* * *

**(Room 701 – Canada, Croatia, Denmark and France)**

"Finally. I thought that was going to take forever!" Denmark said loudly as he unbuttoned his shirt and loosened his tie. "This calls for a Carlsberg."

He took a glass bottle out of his bag, took off the cap with his teeth and started to drink it.

"Oh, toss me a bottle!" France exclaimed, though Denmark ignored him.

"Woah, woah, you are not drinking those in here! They'll make the place smell!" Croatia protested.

"I'll do what I want," Denmark snapped as he poured the alcohol down his hatch.

"Gimme that!" Croatia yelled as he pounced on Denmark and tried to grab the bottle, causing beer to fly everywhere.

"Arrgh, I've been hit!" France screamed as he was splattered with it. "Croatia, get off of him!"

Canada sat in his bottom bunk bed watching the three of them fighting, and he hung his head in frustration.

Poor guy. He's got it rough enough being in the same class as United States. I floated through the door and stood outside the corridor. I may still have to walk everywhere, but at least I can walk through solid objects.

Now onto the next room.

* * *

**(Room 702 – Germany, Iceland, Ireland and Italy)**

Iceland and Ireland sat on their bunks and couldn't stop laughing as they watched Germany and Italy interact.

A puffin that was perched on Iceland shoulder was also chirping cheerfully.

"Italy, what is all this?" Germany asked as he pulled a bag of fusili out of his suitcase.

"Oh yes, my pasta!" Italy said in enthusiasm. "I was a-worried what they'd be serving here, so I decided to cook my own."

"And you didn't consider that there could be no stove or fridge!?" Germany growled, as he pulled a frozen pizza out of the case. "Did you even pack any clothes?"

"Oh, I a-had those in my other case, but the security wouldn't let me bring more than one case," Italy stated.

"AND YOU DIDN'T BRING THAT ONE!?" Germany roared, and he slapped Italy across the face.

"Miaow! Bitch-slap!" Ireland exclaimed, snapping his fingers, while Iceland was rolling around his bed laughing

Germany looked at the island nations and frowned.

"I'm getting some water," he said, before walking out the door.

"I'll come with you!" Italy exclaimed cheerfully before bouncing out of the door.

"I bet 50 euros that they'll be a couple by end of the semester," Ireland said.

"You're on. I can hear the fangirls squealing already," Iceland replied, shaking Ireland's hand.

**(Room 703 – Japan, Netherlands, New Zealand and Sweden)**

"It really sucks to be separated from the gang, though I suppose I could have gotten much worse room-mates," Netherlands stated as he put his stuff on one of the bottom bunks. He took out a can of air freshener and said, "I hope you don't mind if I give this place a bit of a cleaning."

"Not at all," New Zealand stated.

"Whatever makes you happy," Japan responded as he kicked off his shoes.

Netherlands had started to spray the wall, when Sweden yelled – "Okay, that's enough!" and he grabbed the can and threw it out of the window.

"Hey!" Netherlands frowned, then his eyes widened once Sweden faced him.

"Do you know how bad that is for the environment!?" the Scandinavian nation screamed at him. "You could have poisoned us all! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"S-s-sorry," Netherlands stuttered, slowly backing away. New Zealand and Japan looked similarly freaked out.

"Good," Sweden smiled. "Excuse me for being intimidating, but I just really want some order around here. We can be friends_, ja_?"

"S-sure," Netherlands nodded, and Japan and New Zealand quickly nodded in agreement.

"Very well, I would like that bunk," Sweden stated, pointing at the lower bunk where Netherlands had put his suitcase.

"But that's my…" Netherlands protested before being met with Sweden's intimidating glare. "It's…uh…all yours."

* * *

**(Room 704 – Switzerland, Turkey and Turkmenistan)**

"Yes, finally!" Turkey cheered as he put on his hood and mask. "Now I can wear what I want!"

"I agree. That uniform itches," Turkmenistan stated, as he buttoned up his traditional pyjamas

"I remain neutral on that issue," Switzerland sighed as he sat on his bed, still dressed in his school clothes.

"Good for you," Turkmenistan sighed as he crawled into bed. "I'm going to sleep. Don't make too much noise."

He was out in three seconds, and Turkey looked at the alarm clock on the bedside and said – "It's half eight!"

"Give the guy a break," Switzerland sighed as he relaxed on his bunk. "He's come from five time zones away."

* * *

**(Room 705 - United Kingdom, United States and Uzbekistan)**

"Awesome that we get a room together!" America exclaimed excitedly, giving England a tight hug.

"Please get off of me," England frowned, pushing him away.

"Hey, you don't mind if I take this top bunk?" Uzbekistan asked, pointing at one of the beds.

"No problem. My buddy, England, and I are going to share the other one," America replied, patting England on his shoulder.

"No, we will not!" England yelled, slapping his arm away. "If you don't mind, I'll take this bunk under Uzbekistan."

"Coolio," America smiled. "I'll take this one next to you."

_'An interesting bunch, those two,' _Uzbekistan thought. _'They'd make for good psychology paper material.'_

* * *

**(Room 706 – Antigua-Barbuda, Belgium, Czech Republic and Hungary)**

"I am really sorry about these bags," Belgium apologized as she dropped them on the floor. "There was so much stuff I wanted to bring that I couldn't fit it all in one."

She zipped one of them open and pulled out some objects.

"A microwave, really!?" Czech Republic exclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you never know when we might make chocolate fondue," Belgium shrugged as she took out some fondue mix.

"All I brought were some clothes and books," Antigua-Barbuda said, looking up from reading "The Fault in Our Stars".

"Hungary, how are you doing?" Czech Republic asked, peering down at her neighbour from her top bunk.

"Meh," Hungary sighed. "Czech Republic, do you think Austria is thinking of me right now?"

"Please, just call me Czechia," the eastern European nation sighed. "You really need to get your mind off of him."

"Anyone up for a game of Monopoly?" Belgium asked as she pulled the board-game out of her backpack. Antigua-Barbuda still looked astonished over how much stuff Belgium had managed to fit in her suitcase.

"Sure. I'm probably not gonna fall asleep anytime soon. Coming from five time zones back and all," Antigua-Barbuda responded.

"I'll play too," Czechia added. "Come on, Hungary, it'll get your mind off of Austria."

"Ugh, fine," Hungary sighed, brushing her hair out of her face.

* * *

**(Room 707 – Maldives, Monaco and Tonga)**

Tonga had already fallen asleep, while Maldives and Monaco conversed over their native lands.

"So, it must be really cool to live in the gambling capital of the world!" Maldives exclaimed. "I'll bet you're super-rich."

"Yeah, except I'm not allowed," Monaco sighed. "It's illegal for citizens to gamble."

"In your own casino!?" Maldives exclaimed, raising an eyebrow. "That's stupid."

"Maybe so, but some things are just the way they are," Monaco sighed.

"Say, do you need a throat lozenge or something? You don't sound too good," Maldives said.

"I'm good, this is just the way I speak," Monaco groaned, shaking her head.

"Well, pardon me for asking," Maldives sighed.

"So, what kind of land do you live on? I have to admit, I'm not too familiar with you," Monaco admitted.

"Well, it's a very sunny group of islands, though not a lot of mountains," Maldives described. "Scientists keep saying we're going to sink any day now, but they've no idea what they're talking about. We've lasted thousands of years, and we're going now."

I'm bored. Oh well, it was very late at night, I supposed I shouldn't have expected too much excitement from most of the rooms. (Poor Canada, though)

I floated out of room 707 and I was faced with three empty rooms in the corridor, numbered from 708 and 710.

I floated in room 708, and I settled down on one of the bottom bunks. I may not have to sleep, being a ghost, but I prefer to do so anyway.

Well, that's the arrival described. Come back another time when I will tell you about their first day.

Chao!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. Feel free to give a review with your honest opinions. Anyways, here's a recaps of the classes and rooms - (OCs are in _italics_).**

**I'm not sure when the next update will be, so be patient**

**Also, if you've read my other story "Euro-Drama Roadtrip", there is a new poll up - Which of the bottom 10 would you like to see go farther next season? - vote for up to five choices.**

**Room 701 - Canada, _Croatia_, Denmark, France**

**Room 702 - Germany, Iceland, _Ireland_, Italy**

**Room 703 - Japan, Netherlands, New Zealand, Sweden**

**Room 704 - Switzerland, Turkey, _Turkmenistan_**

**Room 705 - United Kingdom, United States, _Uzbekistan_**

**Room 706 - _Antigua-Barbuda, _Belgium, _Czech Republic, _Hungary**

**Room 707 - _Maldives, _Monaco, _Tonga_**

* * *

**Class uno - **Afghanistan Benin Bhutan Burkina-Faso Central-African-Republic Chad Cote-D'Ivore Ethiopia Gambia Guinea Guinea-Bissau Haiti Kiribati Mali Mozambique Nauru Niger Pakistan Papua-New-Guinea Senegal Sierra-Leone Somalia South-Sudan Tuvalu

**Class due - **

Angola Bangladesh Burundi Cambodia Cameroon Congo-(Dem Rep) Djibouti Egypt Ghana Laos Liberia Madagascar Mauritania Morocco Nepal Nicaragua Nigeria Rwanda Sudan Tanzania Timor-Leste Togo Uganda Yemen

**Class tre - **

Belize Botswana Cape-Verde Comoros Congo-(Republic) El-Salvador Eritrea Guatemala Honduras India Iran Iraq Jamaica Kenya Malawi Oman Sao-Tome-and-Principe Saudi Arabia Solomon Islands Swaziland Syria United-Arab-Emirates Vanuatu Zambia

**Class quattro -**

Algeria Bolivia Brazil Dominican-Republic Ecuador Gabon Guyana Indonesia Lebanon Lesotho Malta Mauritius Micronesia Myanmar Namibia Palau Panama Peru Seychelles South-Africa St-Lucia Suriname Tunisia Zimbabwe

**Class cinque -**

Bahamas Bahrain Brunei China Colombia Dominica Equatorial-Guinea Fiji Grenada Jordan Kuwait Libya Malaysia Marshall-Islands Mexico Paraguay Philippines Portugal San-Marino Singapore St-Vincent Thailand Venezuela Vietnam

**Class sei -**

Albania Argentina Australia Austria Bulgaria Chile Costa-Rica Cyprus Greece Israel Korea-South Kyrgyzstan Macedonia Moldova Mongolia Montenegro Qatar Romania Serbia Spain Sri-Lanka St-Kitts-and-Nevis Trinidad-Tobago Uruguay

**Class sette -**

Antigua-Barbuda Belgium Canada Croatia Czech-Republic Denmark France Germany Hungary Iceland Ireland Italy Japan Maldives Monaco Netherlands New-Zealand Sweden Switzerland Tonga Turkey Turkmenistan United-Kingdom United-States Uzbekistan

**Class otto -**

Andorra Armenia Azerbaijan Barbados Belarus Bosnia-Herzegovina Cuba Estonia Finland Georgia Kazakhstan Korea-North Latvia Liechtenstein Lithuania Luxembourg Norway Poland Russia Samoa Slovakia Slovenia Tajikistan Ukraine


	2. The Manufacturer is Korean

**Disclaimer - I do not own Hetalia - Or Samsung, which is a Korean washing machine manufacturer. Why am I mentioning this? You'll see...**

**Here is the second episode. I know it's been a while, but I was busy writing Euro-Drama Farmyard, which has turned out well so far. I've enjoyed the reviews and I hope there will be more to come, and here are replies to some reviews -**

**ChocolateRoseNinja - Glad you're looking forward to it. Yellow roses are considered to be bad luck in Russia, which is why I mentioned them. I'm not sure what Ib is, so I didn't intend on making any references to it.**

**Guest - I am Irish and I've never heard it being referred to as the Irish Republic. The names mainly used to distinguish it from Norther Ireland are 'Republic of Ireland' or 'Eire', but 'Ireland' is usually used in informal situations. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.**

**dondx - Thank you ;-)**

**Not a lot happens in this chapter, and it's mainly set up to introduce some new friendships and possible couples. Things should get more eventful later on, but only time will tell. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Day 1 - Monday)**

Japan's eyes opened. He sat up in his bed and looked at the alarm clock.

**4:19am** it read.

"I need some water," he said to himself, and he kicked off his duvet and sat up.

"Ah!" exclaimed a voice at the other side of the room, making Japan jump in shock.

"Shush, you don't wanna wake Sweden," hissed the same voice.

"Huh? Who is that?" Japan whispered confusedly.

"It's me, New Zealand," the voice sighed.

"How long have you been awake?" Japan asked him.

"I've been awake for the last hour, but I didn't move in case Sweden heard me. I don't want another ding-dong with him."

"Do you want me to get you some water?" Japan asked.

"Eh…I'll come with you," New Zealand replied, hopping out of bed as Japan opened the door. New Zealand's pyjamas were decorated with animated sheep.

* * *

Tonga and Turkmenistan were standing at the end of the corridor in front of the communal washing machine.

"This one is for the whites, right?" Turkmenistan asked, as he held a bottle of laundry detergent.

"Let me see," Tonga replied as she was handed the bottle. "It doesn't say, but I don't think it matters."

"Hi," Japan whispered as he walked over to them with New Zealand.

"Can you two not sleep either?" Tonga asked, and they responded by shaking their heads. "Neither can we. Turkmenistan and I have been up since half one doing laundry."

"I'm trying to make this uniform more wearable," Turkmenistan said, as he scrubbed at the shirt with a steel wool pad. "I think I'm making it worse."

"Er…have you tried just putting it in the washing machine?" Japan asked.

"We didn't want to wake anyone, and neither of us can work it anyway," Tonga explained. "We don't have one where we live."

"Oh, no worries, the new ones make no noise," Japan smiled.

"Hey, the brand is Samsung. That's Japanese, right? Can you help us work it?" Tonga asked.

"It's…Korean," Japan said, twitching his eye. "But I think I can help you anyway. These are white polyester, right? Just move the dial to here, press the green button and…there we go!"

The washing machine made a low humming noise.

"Thanks," Turkmenistan smiled.

"No problem," Japan nodded, before walking off. _"At least he didn't mistake me for China."_

* * *

**(7.00am - waking up in the morning)**

'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!' the alarm went several times.

The boys of Room 702 slowly awoke with that, and a series of moans and groans could be heard.

"Ah, good morning, sunshine!" Italy exclaimed enthusiastically as he stretched his arms.

"Italy, it's raining," Germany said as he opened the curtains.

"_I've got sunshine on a rainy day," _Italy started to sing. _"When it's cold outside…"_

"Okay, that's enough!" Germany yelled as he started to put on his shirt. "Get dressed quickly and come downstairs."

"Isn't this exciting!?" Italy cheered, leaping out of bed. "Our first day at our new school!"

"Ugh, what a horrible night. I couldn't sleep over all that yelling!" Ireland groaned as he stretched at his cheeks in frustration.

"And it looks like it hasn't stopped," Iceland added, jerking his thumb over at their wall as he fed food to his pet puffin.

* * *

**Room 701 – Canada, Croatia, Denmark and France**

"What have I told you about leaving dirty clothes on the floor!?" Croatia screamed at Denmark.

"Uh…" Denmark replied as drool came out of his mouth.

"I said not to!" Croatia yelled. "How hard is that to understand you bacon-loving drunkard!?"

"Croatia, stop being such a dictator!" France frowned as he walked in between them while tightening his tie. "This ain't Yugoslavia you know!"

"Grrr…" Croatia gritted his teeth before walking into the ensuite bathroom. "I'm getting changed in here!"

France sighed as he flopped down on his bed, "That guy is such a dick! I bet he only feels like bossing us around now that he's part of the EU."

"Uh…yeah…" Denmark replied hesitantly.

Neither of them seemed to notice Canada, who was getting dressed on the other side of the room, and who seemed very freaked out.

* * *

**(8:00am)**

"…what a douchebag!" Austria exclaimed angrily as he sat at a cafeteria table with Slovakia. Both of them were eating eggs and bacon.

"Who's a douchebag?" Czechia asked as she and Hungary sat beside them.

"Slovakia told me that after everyone else left," Austria began between mouthfuls. "Mr United Nations said to the people in Class Otto, 'You're the only ones I could see making it and nobody else has potential."

"Wow. What a dick move," Czechia frowned, folding her arms.

"If that's not bias, then what is?" Hungary added, looking similarly irritated.

"_Could the members of class otto please report to my office?" _Mr United Nations announced over the intercom. _"Your eating area has been relocated. Come on, NOW!"_

Slovakia reluctantly got up and headed for the door.

"Er…bye," he said, a cheesy smile on his face as he tried to ignore how pissed off his friends were.

* * *

"Oh, how I love fusili in the morning with tomato sauce!" Italy exclaimed excitedly as he ate at a table with Germany and Japan. "Whoopsie daisy!"

"Italy, you got sauce on your shirt!" Germany said angrily, and he got a napkin and started to dab at the stain.

"He's got very nice pecks, hasn't he?" Ireland taunted as he walked past them with Iceland.

"Can you two imbeciles FUCK OFF!?" Germany screamed at them.

"Okay, jeez," Ireland chuckled.

"Let's go sit with Sweden and Denmark," Iceland responded. Ireland nodded at this and they both sat at the table next to Germany and Italy, where the other Scandinavians were sitting.

"Those two…is getting on my last nerve," Germany groaned.

"Oh, cheer up, Germany," Italy smiled, hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're getting…sauce…on my tie!" Germany yelled, pushing his friend back to his seat.

Japan couldn't help but laugh at this series of events.

"Whose side are you on?" Germany asked angrily. Japan didn't answer, and he continued to eat his bowl of natto in silence.

* * *

**(9.00am)**

"So, where's our homeroom class?" Maldives asked Monaco as they looked at their ridiculously large timetable whilst walking down the corridor.

"Room seven," Monaco replied after clearing her throat.

"We better find it quick, or we're gonna be late," Maldives sighed. "Honestly, they should have given us a map or something. How many rooms does a school for 200 people need?"

"Beats me," Monaco shrugged. "I have an idea. Why don't we just find the first room with a number and then work our way down from there? They're probably in order."

"Sure, it could work," Maldives replied, and she looked at the door in front of them.

'**ROOM 25' **it read.

"This is going to be a long day," Monaco sighed, slapping herself in the face.

* * *

Over in room seven, about half of the class had already arrived, and Canada had just come in the door.

"Hey, bro, over here!" United States exclaimed, waving his arms at his neighbour.

'No way,' Canada thought to himself, and he instead sat at the other side of the room, next to New Zealand.

"Uh…hi," he said hesitantly to the sheep-loving nation.

"Oh, hi Canada," New Zealand said in a very quiet voice. "It's…uh…nice of a fellow Commonwealth member to join me."

"Why are you whispering?" Canada asked.

"He's right behind me," New Zealand mouthed as he gestured his head to the right.

"Who? Norway?" Canada asked.

"Sweden," New Zealand responded while thinking. _'Jeez, and you get mad when people think you're America.'_

"I had to share a room with him, and he's so scary," he continued, squeaking with every second word.

"He's not that bad," Canada shrugged. "He just likes order is all. You should try sleeping in the same room as Croatia and Denmark. They couldn't stop arguing all night. I'm not sure if they know I'm in the room."

"You should be grateful," New Zealand frowned. "If only Sweden didn't notice me."

"Hey, Uzbekistan!" Turkmenistan exclaimed as he walked into the room with Tonga. "I haven't seen you all morning. Me and Kyrgyzstan were worried."

"Hmm?" Uzbekistan responded as they both sat beside him. "Oh yes, I showed up 30 minutes early."

"Why?" Tonga asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I was afraid I would get lost, so I set off extra early," Uzbekistan responded as he tightened his tie.

"That's crap," Turkmenistan replied bluntly. "You just wanted to be a suck-up again. It was bad enough when you did it in USSR."

"Can you blame me for not wanting to be Russia's punching bag like the Baltics?" Uzbekistan asked. "Or like you – slaving away all day sewing carpets?"

"I like sewing carpets," Turkmenistan said defensively, folding his arms.

"That's really cool," Tonga complimented, in attempt to change the subjects.

"Not now," Turkmenistan sighed, giving Tonga the hand and she frowned, placing her headband over her eyes.

When Iceland came in with Ireland, Sweden immediately looked up and pointed at two seats to his right.

Iceland walked over, and Ireland was about to follow when Iceland stopped him.

"Ahem, you have somewhere else to go," Iceland told him, and he pointed over at Antigua-Barbuda, who was alone at the front of the class reading.

"Uh…" Ireland said hesitantly.

"I've seen you making eyes at her. Go and talk to her," Iceland hissed, pushing him over, and making him land in the seat next to her.

Antigua-Barbuda looked up from her book and gave him a weird stare.

"Uh…hi," Ireland said awkwardly.

"Hello," Antigua-Barbuda nodded as she fixed her glasses.

"Um…what are you reading?" Ireland asked.

"The Fault In Our Stars," Antigua-Barbuda replied.

"Cool," Ireland nodded, before looking over at Iceland, who gave him the thumbs' up.

"Morning!" announced a teacher who came into the room. She had black hair and was slightly overweight, but she's not important in this story. "I hope you are enjoying your first day at this school."

'_Yeah, my first day without a gun,'_ Switzerland thought angrily.

'_My first day having to wear western clothes,' _thought Turkmenistan.

'_My first day wearing pants,' _thought Denmark.

The two neutral nations looked at him weirdly.

'_I'm just kidding,' _he added angrily.

"Well, I'll do a role-call," the teacher began. "Antigua-Barbuda?"

"Here," the Caribbean nation replied politely.

* * *

**(9.50am)**

"Hello, everyone!" yelled a teacher with a French accent as he stomped into the room. "I am your history teacher. You may call me Mr. M. Please open your text-books on page 205."

"Excuse me, sir!" Maldives piped up, raising her hand. "But I think we should start at…"

Mr M frowned and bent over to face her.

"Are you contradicting me?" he asked angrily.

"N-n-no," Maldives replied nervously.

"I don't like your hair, miss. That white streak goes against school policy. Or it should at least. I don't want to see it again," Mr M frowned. "Understood?"

"Y-yes, sir," Maldives nodded affirmatively. Monaco sat beside her, shaking her head.

"Good. Now, I think it would be a good exercise for your brains if we did the curriculum in a different order. We will start this year with the Cold War."

_(Moscow, 1957 –_

"_Okay, people, let's stand up! Our Warsaw Pact meeting can begin," Russia smiled, as the other countries in the room stood up. "Let's do a quick check to make sure nobody slips off this time."_

_He glared at Hungary as he said this. She hung her head in shame._

"_Albania," Russia called out._

"_Here," said a guy with dark brown hair and an eyepatch._

"_Bulgaria," Russia continued._

"_Here," replied the Balkan nation._

"_Czechoslovakia."_

"_Here," Czechia sighed as she sat beside Hungary._

"_East Germany."_

"_The great and mighty Pr-I mean-Germany is here!" exclaimed Prussia, who was wearing a blonde wig._

"_And who is next on the list?" Russia pondered aloud. "Oh, would you look at that? Hungary, I hope you are present."_

"_Well, it's not like I had a choice," Hungary pouted._

"_I haven't forgotten that stunt you did last year!" Russia yelled, poking her in the chest._

_That annoying voice from the dub started talking as Japanese text went along the screen – "In 1956, Hungary, after several years of communist rule, had a revolution against Russia."_

_The screen flashed several times depicting a Hungarian army attacking Russia, and Hungary getting shot in the head._

"…I want you to do questions 1-10 for homework!" Mr M exclaimed.

"Wah!" Hungary yelled, her eyes widened.

"I'm sure that will be no problem for you, miss," Mr M said, glaring at Hungary.

"N-no," Hungary nodded, before the bell rang.

"Honestly," Czechia frowned as they walked out of the room. "You'd think they'd be more sensitive with that kind of topic. Having someone else running your country is not fun."

Hungary nodded in agreement.

* * *

**(10.30am)**

"That teacher hated you," Monaco laughed her head off as she and Maldives stood in the lunch queue.

"Hey, shut up," Maldives said, giving her gambling friend a light punch, before someone shoved themselves between them.

"Hey!" Maldives yelled. "Wait your t…"

She froze when the figure turned around.

"S-S-Somalia," Maldives said, stuttering.

"M-M-Maldives," Somalia mimicked, before shoving the island nation out of the queue.

"Hey, Monaco, a little help!" Maldives exclaimed.

Somalia glared at her.

"I-I have no idea who she is," Monaco said quickly.

Maldives gritted her teeth before walking off.

"I'll get you some food," Monaco mouthed at her, to which Maldives smiled.

* * *

"…and on top of that croissant I'd like some more nutella, and I'd also like some…"

"You've already ordered half the cafeteria!" Croatia yelled at France from behind. "I'd like to get some food!"

"Croatia, you're so rude. I'm almost done," France frowned. "…now, I'd like some fries on the side…"

"I'VE BEEN STANDING HERE FOR FIVE MINUTES!" Croatia screamed, and he started punching France in the arm.

"_Croatia and France, to the office please_," Mr United Nations announced over the intercom.

"Son of a chien!" France cursed, before they both stomped off.

"Free food!" Canada, who was standing behind them with New Zealand, and the latter was about to pick up the tray when a hand behind him beat him to it.

"Dibs," Sweden said, grinning, with Denmark by his side.

"A-all yours," New Zealand said, stammering, before they both ran off.

"See what I mean," he hissed at Canada.

"Oh please, at least he doesn't mean it," Canada replied. "Croatia, Denmark and France on the other hand…ugh! They're worse than America!"

"Huh, what about me?" America asked, walking up to them. "Hey, Canada, I've got some calculus homework for you to do…"

"SUCK IT!" Canada screamed, his face red with frustration.

"Jeez, what's gotten in your diaper," America frowned before walking off. "Maybe I can get Ireland to do it."

Canada looked very satisfied with himself for standing up to his brother.

"Wow, every cloud does have a silver lining," New Zealand smiled, folding his arms. "Now look, there's a couple of seats next to Australia."

* * *

Iceland and Ireland were both walking across the cafeteria. Ireland was carrying bacon and cabbage, while Iceland had potato and boiled cod.

"You know, this school may suck, but they've got good food here," Ireland commented. "How do…"

"Hey, look," Iceland hissed, pointing at Antigua-Barbuda, who was having a conversation on a payphone nearby.

"I see," Ireland nodded in satisfaction. "Though I'm not sure if I should do this. I think I'm being too forward."

"Nonsense," Iceland replied, pushing him over. "Go get 'em, tiger!"

"…yeah, I miss you too! I'll make sure to get a Christmas flight back home. Love you!" Antigua-Barbuda blew a kiss through the phone before putting down the receiver.

"Hey there," Ireland said in a sexy voice.

"Uh…hi," Antigua-Barbuda said awkwardly. "So…"

"Well, I was wondering, would you like to go on a date this weekend?" Ireland asked. "I heard there's a really nice fancy restaurant on campus. My treat."

"You're really forward," Antigua-Barbuda chuckled. "But I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to turn you down. I'm taken."

"Oh. Who?" Ireland asked.

"Sint Maarten," the Caribbean girl replied.

"Is he a country? Does he go here?" Ireland asked.

"He's an island in the Caribbean. Part of Netherlands," Antigua-Barbuda described. "Never-mind. Anyways, I need to get to lunch. Bahamas won't wait forever."

* * *

"You got rejected! You get rejected!" yelled a heavily drunk Denmark once Ireland had explained what happened.

"I'm really sorry," Sweden sighed, before shouting – "Now get your head out of your salad!"

Ireland quickly looked up. There were bacon bits all over his face.

"This better not become a running gag," he griped.

* * *

**(Art class -)**

"Finally," Russia said to himself in satisfaction as he drew a picture of a bluebird. "A class away from Belarus, and a seat behind Lithuania. Such bliss."

He shuddered at the thought of his incestuous sister.

He tore some paper off of his sketchpad and put it in his mouth, before spitting it into Lithuania's hair.

"Arrgh!" the Baltic nation screamed, before waving his hand. "Teacher, teacher!"

"Yes," the male teacher answered, walking over. He had a Floridan accent and was bald. "What's up?"

Lithuania pointed at Russia accusingly, and pointed at the spitball in his hair.

"Detention, after the last class," the teacher frowned, handing Russia a slip of paper.

As he walked off, Russia glared at Lithuania angrily and held up his fist. Lithuania looked very underwhelmed, and he stuck out his tongue before going back to drawing.

* * *

Croatia sat beside Serbia at the front of the room.

"Hey, bro," Serbia said, nudging his brother. "How are you?"

"I have detention this evening so…not bad," Croatia laughed. "Hey, have you seen Bosnia?"

"I haven't seen him all day," Serbia groaned. "Ever since Mr United Nations made him and Slovenia move to that other room for lunch – there's something I don't trust about the guy."

"I hear he's playing favourites," Croatia told him. "France said he heard from Hungary that…"

"Croatia, stop talking!" the teacher yelled. "You've already got one detention today – you wouldn't want to make that two."

"Sorry," Croatia apologized politely. Once the teacher walked away, he placed his hat over his face.

* * *

**(Science class -)**

Class sette sat in one of the labs in alphabetical order as the female teacher (who had a London accent) continued explain hormones to them.

"Now, when someone sees someone else who they love, chemicals are released in their brain," the teacher continued. "For most people, this happens between a man and a woman, though occurrences between a man and a man, and a woman and a woman are not uncommon."

Sweden beamed briefly before America started to wave his arm in the air frantically – "Miss, miss, miss!"

"Yes, United States," the teacher sighed.

"I'm afraid you must be mistaken," America told her. "For it is common knowledge that is a choice for who someone falls in love with."

England, who was sitting beside him, banged his head of the desk.

"That's not what happens," he groaned. "Have you ever gotten information from somewhere besides your Bible?"

"Hey!" America exclaimed, frowning. "It's a sacred book! It was given to us by God!"

"Asshole!" Sweden yelled, turning around to face him.

"Okay, class, please settle down!" the teacher yelled. "I MEAN IT!"

This shut up, and Sweden and America both folded their arms, looking very grumbly.

"_Idiots. Everyone knows the Muslims were right," _Uzbekistan, who was sitting beside America, thought to himself. _"But this could make for some interesting psychology material."_

* * *

"Phew, what a day!" Turkmenistan sighed, as he, Tonga and Uzbekistan walked back to the dorm.

"Let's go back to my dorm," Tonga said. "Maldives and Monaco will probably get lost again."

"Sounds good," Turkmenistan nodded. "You coming?"

"Nah," Uzbekistan replied. "I need to do some…uh…studying."

"You sure? It might be hard with UK and USA in the room," Tonga told him. "You remember their fight in science, right?"

"Yes, and I'm counting on a repeat," Uzbekistan replied, an evil smile on his face, as he walked off.

Tonga and Turkmenistan both looked at each other in confusion, before Tonga got out her key and opened her dorm room.

* * *

New Zealand knocked on the door of Room 701, still wearing his school clothes.

"It's open," came a faint voice from inside.

He pushed down the door handle and walked in to see Canada sitting on the ground doing homework. He was dressed in a hoody and tracksuit pants.

"Hey, where is everyone?" New Zealand asked.

"Croatia and France have detention, and Denmark…I don't know where he is," Canada informed. "Oh wait, Sweden came here a minute ago and dragged him out while he was unconscious on the floor. Can I help you?"

"I just needed somewhere to study. I can hear all these sucking noises coming from my dorm," New Zealand explained.

"Ew!" Canada exclaimed looking up from his science book with a disgusted look on his face.

* * *

**(Meanwhile in Room 703…)**

"ARRGH, MAKE IT STOP!" Netherlands screamed as he clung onto Japan, and they both watched Sweden and Denmark make out on another bunk.

"Come to me, Denmark! Let's play hockey!" Sweden groaned in satisfaction. "Tonsil hockey!"

Denmark opened his eyes and tried to talk, though it was pretty difficult with Sweden's tongue in his mouth.

Netherlands clenched his eyes tight and continue to tug hard on Japan, who didn't seem to take notice and looked rather intrigued.

"It doesn't compare to full scale yaoi, but this is entertainment gold!" he squealed, his arms in the air in excitement.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Netherlands screamed again, not believing what was happening.

* * *

"I sure hope Netherlands and Japan don't walk in on them," New Zealand sighed, to which Canada shuddered. "So, it's these questions for maths, right?"

Canada peered over New Zealand's book, and his hair brushed off of New Zealand's.

"This feels nice," New Zealand said.

"What?" Canada asked in confusion.

"Nothing," New Zealand added quickly, his face going red. _"This feels nice? What's going on! Is this the chemical that the science teacher was talking about!?"_

"Okay," Canada nodded uncertainly. "Yeah, those are the right questions."

"Good," New Zealand replied, before groaning to himself.

* * *

There was a knock on the door of room 705.

England walked over to answer it, but America beat him to it.

"Pizza delivery," said a guy at the door. "That'll be €9.99."

"Awesome!" America exclaimed, handing him a €10 note, before closing the door again and noticing a frown on England's face.

"You ordered a pizza!?" he exclaimed angrily.

"Well, yeah, I was feeling a little peckish," America replied. "It's pepperoni."

"I'm not hungry," England frowned.

"You sure?"

England sighed, "I might have a slice…or two."

"Hey, Uzbekistan, do you want any?" America called up to their roommate, who was sitting on the top bunk and was busy doing what appeared to be homework.

"I'm fine, thanks," Uzbekistan nodded as he continued to scribble stuff down on an exercise book.

'_Loves pizza,' _he thought as he continued. _'I'm not really sure how I can use this as an experiment, but I'll think of something.'_

"Are you okay up there? You look very secretive," England commented.

"I'm fine, I'm just…very homesick," Uzbekistan replied hesitantly.

* * *

"So, what was it like living in Russia's house?" Tonga asked as she and Turkmenistan sat on the ground in her room.

"It sucked," Turkmenistan sighed. "We had no say in how he ran our lives, and he dictated everything that we did. I was usually stuck in my room sewing carpets, but it could have been worse – I could have been Latvia."

"Oh," Tonga sighed, before the door opened and Maldives and Monaco both rushed in, gasping for breath.

"We were running around for ages trying to find our rooms," Maldives panted.

"But then we realized it was in another building," Monaco added. "So…er…we're sorry if we interrupted anything."

"It's fine," Turkmenistan replied, getting up off the ground. "I should go back to my room now."

"Bye," Tonga said, waving as her friend left the room.

She sighed to herself.

"What?" Maldives asked as she and Monaco sat down on either side of her.

"Nothing," Tonga said quickly, but the two girls clearly weren't going to move away. "Okay…I think I like Turkmenistan…"

"Aw," they both cooed.

"Yeah, I know, I know," Tonga sighed. "But I'm not sure how to approach him. He's been a good friend to me so far, and I'm afraid this could ruin it too soon."

"Don't worry about it," Monaco told her. "In a relationship, it's best to just go for things. Tell him how you feel, and if he doesn't feel the same way, who cares? You're taking a chance."

"No, don't listen to her," Maldives advised. "I think you should wait a bit. Get to know him, maybe check out what his orientation is. Don't be too forward, whatever you do. You don't wanna be Ireland."

"Ireland is Ireland – he has a reputation, and he usually only hits on girls for…you know…the one on one," Monaco said.

"…and you don't want to end up like him," Maldives added.

"Maldives, do you have to be such a worry-wart?" Monaco asked angrily.

"A worry wart? Excuse me for wanting to get somewhere in life instead of wasting everything away!" Maldives exclaimed.

Tonga, who was still sitting between them, let out a loud yawn. "I'm tired," she said. "I'm going to bed. Don't argue too loud."

"It's only quarter to seven," Maldives pointed out.

"Yeah…I'm still getting used to the time zone," Tonga stated. "Maybe Turkmenistan and I can get up early again to do laundry."

"You just keep living the dream," Monaco sighed sarcastically as Tonga changed into her pyjamas.

* * *

Japan continued to have a huge smile on his face as he watched Sweden continue to suck Denmark's face.

"Okay, I've had enough!" Netherlands yelled, and he stomped over to them with a can of aerosol, and sprayed Sweden's face.

"Ack!" the Scandinavian screamed, waving his hands in the air and accidentally hitting Denmark in the nose.

"Ouch!" Denmark yelled, his eyes suddenly widening. "Where am I? What am I doing on Sweden's lap?"

"Oh…you were…er…showing me how to build a Lego structure," Sweden hesitantly before thinking, _"Seriously, you couldn't have thought of anything better?"_

"I don't see any structure," Denmark said in confusion.

"That's…er…because Netherlands put it away, but thanks anyway. Good night!" Sweden pushed Denmark out of the door before turning to Netherlands and frowning.

"I-I-I'm sorry," Netherlands said, trembling with fear. "I just thought things were getting out of…hand."

"You wouldn't understand," Sweden frowned. "I'm taking a nap. Don't make any noise, got it!?"

"Of course," Netherlands said quickly. "I…er…have some homework to do anyway."

* * *

Turkmenistan turned the key into his dormitory and walked inside. Switzerland and Turkey were both inside the dorm doing homework.

Neither of them said anything to him as he sat on his bed and stood still.

"_Tonga's such a great girl to hang out with," _he thought. _"We're creating such a beautiful friendship, and she's definitely a lot better than hanging with Uzbekistan. Do I like her? No…maybe…yes…but what would she think back…"_

His thoughts were interrupted by Turkey, who said, "Turkmenistan, you're not really doing anything. Can you come over here?"

"Sure," Turkmenistan replied, and he walked over.

"Close your eyes and stand still," Turkey told him. Turkmenistan looked hesitant, but closed them anyway.

After a couple of seconds, he heard a banging noise, and opened his eyes. Turkey was sitting on his bed before him holding a test tube, and his face was covered in black soot.

"Haha, nice try!" Switzerland laughed from his top bunk.

Turkmenistan looked very irritated.

"Augh, I'm tired," he yawned, and he lay down on his bed. "Don't wake me up."

With that, he was out in three seconds.

"Man, he's a heavy sleeper," Turkey commented. "If you'll excuse me, I need to take a shower."

"You do that," Switzerland replied, only half-listening.

* * *

**So yeah, that was chapter two. Just a little collection of scenes to set up some relationships between the main cast. Hopefully it wasn't too confusing, and I should have full storylines from the next chapter onwards.**

**I have a new poll up - who is your favourite of the Class Sette OCs - vote for up to 4 choices, but I will leave it there for a few more chapters, since some of them will take longer to develop than others.**

**Here's a recap of the cast -**

**(OCs are in _italics_).**

**Room 701 - Canada, _Croatia_, Denmark, France**

**Room 702 - Germany, Iceland, _Ireland_, Italy**

**Room 703 - Japan, Netherlands, New Zealand, Sweden**

**Room 704 - Switzerland, Turkey, _Turkmenistan_**

**Room 705 - United Kingdom, United States, _Uzbekistan_**

**Room 706 - _Antigua-Barbuda, _Belgium, _Czech Republic, _Hungary**

**Room 707 - _Maldives, _Monaco, _Tonga_**

* * *

**Class uno - **Afghanistan Benin Bhutan Burkina-Faso Central-African-Republic Chad Cote-D'Ivore Ethiopia Gambia Guinea Guinea-Bissau Haiti Kiribati Mali Mozambique Nauru Niger Pakistan Papua-New-Guinea Senegal Sierra-Leone Somalia South-Sudan Tuvalu

**Class due -**

Angola Bangladesh Burundi Cambodia Cameroon Congo-(Dem Rep) Djibouti Egypt Ghana Laos Liberia Madagascar Mauritania Morocco Nepal Nicaragua Nigeria Rwanda Sudan Tanzania Timor-Leste Togo Uganda Yemen

**Class tre -**

Belize Botswana Cape-Verde Comoros Congo-(Republic) El-Salvador Eritrea Guatemala Honduras India Iran Iraq Jamaica Kenya Malawi Oman Sao-Tome-and-Principe Saudi Arabia Solomon Islands Swaziland Syria United-Arab-Emirates Vanuatu Zambia

**Class quattro -**

Algeria Bolivia Brazil Dominican-Republic Ecuador Gabon Guyana Indonesia Lebanon Lesotho Malta Mauritius Micronesia Myanmar Namibia Palau Panama Peru Seychelles South-Africa St-Lucia Suriname Tunisia Zimbabwe

**Class cinque -**

Bahamas Bahrain Brunei China Colombia Dominica Equatorial-Guinea Fiji Grenada Jordan Kuwait Libya Malaysia Marshall-Islands Mexico Paraguay Philippines Portugal San-Marino Singapore St-Vincent Thailand Venezuela Vietnam

**Class sei -**

Albania Argentina Australia Austria Bulgaria Chile Costa-Rica Cyprus Greece Israel Korea-South Kyrgyzstan Macedonia Moldova Mongolia Montenegro Qatar Romania Serbia Spain Sri-Lanka St-Kitts-and-Nevis Trinidad-Tobago Uruguay

**Class sette -**

Antigua-Barbuda Belgium Canada Croatia Czech-Republic Denmark France Germany Hungary Iceland Ireland Italy Japan Maldives Monaco Netherlands New-Zealand Sweden Switzerland Tonga Turkey Turkmenistan United-Kingdom United-States Uzbekistan

**Class otto -**

Andorra Armenia Azerbaijan Barbados Belarus Bosnia-Herzegovina Cuba Estonia Finland Georgia Kazakhstan Korea-North Latvia Liechtenstein Lithuania Luxembourg Norway Poland Russia Samoa Slovakia Slovenia Tajikistan Ukraine


End file.
